A Funny Reunion
by mika el mage
Summary: It’s been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again? AUPairings: not telling!
1. Chapter One: Up In the Club

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Discalimer: Don't own nothing worth anything. So I probably do not own Gundam Seed. Sorry.

Chapter One

Invitation

Mirillia studied the board in front of her. She had been the director of fashion and cosmetics at this company for over five years now and she certainly knew what to look for in a new design. She sighed. It all looked bad to her.

"Charles! This will not do! I hate these colors! They don't clash right! We need to find a new look for these lovely ladies. My products don't do them justice! Get me Miss Wellington!" she called.

The tall green haired man nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Of course Miss Haww. Would you like some more coffee?"

"No. I'm fine. Oh! And get me Miss Henry on the phone. My models are too skinny. They can't be dying on me. Hurry up!"

He hurried out of the office and the tall brunette sat down and scratched her head. She looked at the many letters on her desk and pulled out one particular. It was small and had a seal that she immediately recognized. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the letter and read it.

Mirillia Haww 

_It's been ages since we last spoke. I wanted to let you know that I am having a small party for everyone in our… let's say, "group" and I was hoping you'd come. Everyone will be there I am sure. RSVP at this number 555-7980_

_Thanks again._

_Love,_

_Tolle Koenig_

She quickly picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello. Mr. Koenig's office." Came a female's voice.

"Yes, I am Mirillia Haww and I was making sure that I could RSVP for a party from Mr. Koenig."

"Yes ma'am. The times and date is on a the back of the invitation. Thank you for calling."  
With that the phone went dead. Well… that was that. Now back to work. Mirillia smiled. Tolle… it had been so long…

Dearka Elthman slowly opened a envelope that was sitting on his desk. He read it and grabbed the phone on his wall.

"Hello? Yes… I am Dearka Elthman calling into say I will be going to the party for Mr. Tolle… Yes, yes, thank you. Yes… Goodbye."

He hung up and looked at the invite. This was different. The last time he spoke to Tolle was when they were at graduation and he had nearly punched the stupid dork for nearly telling Mirillia something Dearka didn't want her knowing.

That was the last day the entire "crew" had seen each other before heading home and off to college.

Dearka planted himself in front of his desk again and tried to remember what he had been doing. Oh yeah! His next painting. He need to get it ready. Then he got an idea. He'd set aside his current project and do something else. The buyer could wait for another day.

So he got working…

Yzak nearly threw the paper away when he read it. Then he decided to just go ahead and accept. Dearka would be there… that was a plus. But then again… _she'd _be there too. He dialed the number and got a busy secretary and quickly told his name and said goodbye.

He hung up and looked out the window of his office. He was now twenty-eight and everything was different. He needed to move on. He sighed and got back to his work. Now where was the rest of those files from Africa?

Athrun Zala read the letter twice, laughing a little. Man! This was great. He could finally see everyone after ten long years. Most of that time he had been working to become a doctor and had recently started his own practice and he need a small vacation. He dialed the number and answered a question and hung up smiling.

This is going to be good. Seeing everyone… Cagalli… he wondered suddenly how'd she had been…

Cagalli ripped the seal of the envelope and read quickly. She had to deliver some more packages to the major and this was her busiest time of day. She stopped and slowly re-read the paper and smiling. This was great. She called the number and just like the woman on the phone kept the talk brief. She too was a secretary and knew that phone calls were meant to be short and to the point. She smiled and hung up the phone and quickly called the mayor's office.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mayor, I am taking a short vacation next week to go to my old home town."

"Okay. Get all your work done by then."

"Yes, sir."  
With that the phone was hung up on both lines and she got back to her torturous work.

Kira Yamto slowly opened the letter and read. Yup. It was his old buddy. Great! He called and the arraignments were made. He called his supervisor and got leave for a few days. This was great. He'd be able to see his old friends from high school and get away from his grunting work as a trigonometry teacher for a day or so. This was good indeed. He then began his next class as the day continued.

Lacus Clyne opened the letter like all her other fan mail, half heartedly. But when she read the inside she squealed in delight and called her manager.

"Yeah, I'm going to this party. No, I won't be going to a concert before hand. You know I can't miss a party! Yes, we'll just have to tell the villagers that it was postponed a day. Okay. Bye."

She sighed happily after closing her cell and hurrying to get ready to leave to see her old friends.

"So… everyone called. That'll be eleven plus myself and the La Flagas. That'll be fourteen Kim." Tolle said, reading the list.

"Yes Mr. Tolle."

"Good. I want this to be a very special night… when everyone who made me the famous man I am today will be there to see me and how I am doing…."

He laughed and went back to work.

**AN: So? How is it? Good so far? Hope so. Please Review if you can. Thanks.**

**Mika out!**


	2. Chatper Two: Somebody Once Told Me

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, sadly…

Chapter Two

Somebody Once Told Me…

Mirillia was standing on the corner of 12th and Main shivering. It had been ten years since she was in this godforsaken place. She shivered once more and sighed. What came over her to go walking in the rain at midnight? She shivered once more as she tried to get her cell phone out of her purse.

She looked at the time and sighed again. So… cold… she thought to herself, her head starting to hurt. She didn't want to go anywhere and get lost. This place was really good at doing something like that. Getting you lost and giving you troubles. Archangel City of the "Stars" was the town's official name.

She had grown up here knowing that one day she'd leave and hoped that she'd never come back.

The city street lamp on the corner flickered. It took back to the days when the girls of Archangel High would walk the streets at night and tell silly stories to why the lamp always flickered. No one ever fixed the stupid thing. It was probably a loose light bulb.

She started to walk across the street when she tripped suddenly. Her purse went flying and she hit concrete on her hands and knees.

"Oww… damn… that one hurt…" she coughed and looked up. The city was silent as ever. Some men started to come out of a bar a little further away when Mir tried to get her things back in her purse. One of them recognized her.

"Mirillia! Mirillia Haww!" came a male voice. Mir looked up to see who had called her and standing there was the last person she expected to see.

"D-Dearka?" she asked, looking up. Dearka, Elthman hadn't changed one bit over the past ten years, well besides his looks. He was still taller then her, stronger and cuter. He had his same tan skin and blond hair but his face wasn't much like the little boy he use to be.

"Hey, you okay? Hey you guys, I'll see you later," he said, jogging to Mir's rescue. The men whom were obviously very drunk waved goodbye and started to sing very loudly.

"Hey. How's everything? You need help?" the tall man asked. He smiled as Mir shook her head and looked at the ground to hide her blush. She had always thought of him as an idiot, but suddenly she liked being around someone she knew. He was so cute…

When the "group" had been in high school, Dearka was the jock that everyone wanted to be around. All the girls loved him but he never actually liked them. He had always looked at Mir when they were younger. He had asked her to prom but she was already going with that stupid Tolle. It was understandable. Tolle came from a lot of wealth. He was a good guy and last Dearka had heard he was on top of Wall Street somewhere. Unlike what everyone thought Dearka was going to do, he decided to be a painter.

He was a great athlete but he never really liked that life.

Mir continued to hurry and put some things in her purse when Dearka found a certain time of the month item on the ground.

"Here, I think you need this," he said laughing a little. Mir went even more red and grabbed it quickly.

"So… uh, how've you been… Dearka? I heard that you didn't accept a scholarship to play football. Why not?"

"I decided to be a painter," he said, helping her up and walking next to her.

"You what? That's really weird…"

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked, putting his hands in his pockets as they strolled through the empty streets.

"I always thought you'd-"

"Play football professionally? Everyone did. Not my thing. It was great for a sport in high school but like capturing moments more then being in them. I take pictures and paint. That's all I want to do. I'm pretty famous in Pairs. They love me there."  
Mir smiled silently and they reached the next block over.

"So… what do you do now? Cagalli called me the other day and we talked a bit. Said you did some sort of modeling or something like that…"

"I run a company that works in cosmetics and our models are mostly middle aged women so that we can get everyone in the picture of cosmetics. Everyone uses younger girls that are too skinny. That is unhealthy. If someone killed themselves trying to look like me with a tiny waist, I'd die…"

"Well… that sounds really good. I'm glad to hear it. You married yet?" he asked suddenly. Mirillia was caught off-guard. She had not really thought about getting married for a long time. She was now twenty-six. She wouldn't mind settling down. Maybe if Tolle would- She stopped thinking when Dearka stopped walking.

"Uh… no… I'm not…"

"Oh… hey. Do you know who that is?" Dearka asked, not really listening to her. She looked to where his head was faced and saw a group of men and in the center was a silver haired man, his back to the pair.

"Ah! Is that who I think it is?" Mir asked gasping.

"Yeah, I think so… Hey! Yzak! That you!" he called, pulling a hand out of his pocket to cup his mouth.

Yzak turned quickly to see the two of them standing there. It took him a second to recognize them but when he did he smiled a little.

"Hey! Uh… excuse me guys, but I gotta go!" Yzak said, running across the street.

"Who're those guys Yzak?"

"What? Oh, just some old punks whom still hold a grudge but that's kids stuff. Hey, you're uh… Mirillia right?" Yzak asked, trying to think. Dearka smiled and Mir just nodded.

"So… did I miss something?" Yzak asked, looking at the two.

"Huh? No… uh… why could you have?"

"Because you're awfully quiet. It's your old ROTC buddy! Come one! Can we at least shake hands?"

Dearka laughed and the two shook hands and talked a little about high school when Mir decided it was time for her to go.

"Well. I'll see you two at the party, I guess," she said hesitantly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm going. What about you Yzak."

"That's why I'm here."

"Great. See you then, Miss Haww." Dearka said, waving goodbye.

She hurried down the street but not before she heard something that made her stop.

"You idiot! You're still in love with her!" It was Yzak.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We've known each other since the beginning of Boy Scouts and you want to tell me that you still don't like her?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her in ten years. I'd see her in those fashion magazines of old girlfriends for years but not ever talk to her. This was something I wasn't expecting She's probably still in love with Tolle."

Mirillia turned around and put her back against the wall of a drug store and gasped for air. D-Dearka? What the heck was going on? He had been with every girl in Archangel, beside herself, and yet the only one he wanted was her? She gasped again and started to hurry down the street to her hotel. This wasn't going to be a good reunion after all…

**A/N: Okay, I really screwed up on my last chapter with the stuff and stuff. I'm so sorry it was my first post and I forgot a few things. Thank you Writer of Dreams for telling me this, yes it is in an AU and Tolle and La Flaga are still alive. Please forgive my stupidity for not paying attention to that. Please do not kill me. Anyway, y'all are so great; I already got a bunch of reviews. Thank you. This one is starting out a little slow, I know but don't worry. It'll be better soon. **

**Yes, ****ailiricxxz, he is very egotistical. Tolle is way OOC on this one. I liked him in the show but I never really liked him with Mir after I met Dearka. I thought they were so cute together. Bummer about him dying though. I cried. Thank you for all of your reviews. I love you!**

**(Sorry for the long note.)**

**Mika out!**


	3. Chapter Three: Goodnight My Someone

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: Hmmm… do I really care if someone sues? I ain't got no money… heh, it's like that song… I ain't got no… satisfaction… Oh sorry! Yeah. I don't own Gundam Seed, nor the song Satisfaction by… uh. The Rolling Stones right? Someone help me…

Quick Note: So sorry to again interupt, but this one is a little confusing but trust me, it'll make sense later. Thank you!

Chapter Three

Goodnight My Someone…

Cagalli climbed into the taxi and laid her head back on the head rest. It had been a long day. She had worked until almost ten and left on her plane to Archangel. This was annoying. The city she use to be in was gone, the beautiful Orb, but now she was here, in the sad place she had left behind. She would finally get to see her brother again.

It had been almost two years since the two actually talked to each other. Cagalli was always working and Kira himself was too busy with his classes. The last time they'd seen each other was when they went to see their dad at Christmas and then it just turned into a big fight and Cagalli left earlier then planned. Neither of them had written a word or even picked up a phone to speak to each other.

"Maybe this time we won't end up fighting… I wonder where he is…"

"Lady? You got somewhere to be?" the cab snarled.

"Yes, the Archangel Hotel on 2nd and 12th street," Cagalli growled. She hated this city so much. In another twenty minutes she paid the cab driver and headed into the broken down hotel. The entire city was broken down really. She had lived the past ten years in a city was thousands of times more glorious then her dumb hometown.

"What can I do for you?" the young hostess at the counter asked, opening a book.

"I have a reservation. The room is number 234."

"Yes, Mrs. Cagalli-" she started when Cagalli interrupted.

"Miss."

"Here is your key. Have a nice stay."

Cagalli turned and grabbed her bag and headed toward the elevator. The room was nice but too small. There was no place for her to work so she had to do everything on her bed. She turned on the small TV and pulled out her laptop to begin on some files.

"This is going to be a long trip…"

The Next Day…

Tolle strolled around his secretary's desk and was about to enter his office when the woman at the desk stopped him.

"Mr. Tolle! You have a visitor."

"Oh, thank you."

He opened the door to see a tall woman of almost thirty-three standing behind the desk, holding her stomach that seemed to never end.

"Excuse me."

The tall woman turned around and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Tolle Koenig, my old student."

"Ah, Mrs. La Flaga. How ever are you doing? You like my office I see. It has a nice view."

"Yes, I see. Oh, Mwu will be coming soon, he left to go to bathroom. So how is it going Tolle. We received your letter and I just wanted to come by early and see you for myself. You certainly were a good soldier and look where it got you. A nice office and a very sweet secretary."

"Well, you were the best of teachers, Mrs. La Flaga," Tolle said, taking his seat. Mauue moved over to the chair and started to ease herself down when the door opened and Mwu walked in.

"Oh, honey, I'll help you."

"It's okay. I got it," she said, finally resting in the chair. The tall blond looked at Tolle and took a second to think.

"Oh, is that you Tolle! I almost didn't recognize you! You look so professional! Man. I was just telling Mauue all about this view. It's nice here. Your bathrooms are nice and clean too by the way."

The La Flagas laughed and Tolle smiled, folding his hands in front of his face.

"That's really nice to hear Captain La Flaga. I see you are expecting. When did you get married again?"

"Uh… let's see… seven years now?"

"Yes… seven."

"That's nice. When are you expecting?"

"In another month or so. It's going to be a girl," Mauue said happily blushing. Mwu grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Well, if I'd known that you were pregnant Mrs. La Flaga I wouldn't have asked you to come all the way here from PLANT City."

"It's okay, I can handle it. I wouldn't have been able to a while ago because I threw out my back trying to get out of bed once!"

Mwu smiled at his wife and Tolle grabbed a pen.

"Well, you guys can get a nice hotel suit. Just tell them you're my guests and you'll get a good room. I'll pay for it."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Tolle. Mauue and I are just going to stay at a friend's house for the weekend," Mwu said, while taking the paper Tolle handed him.

"Don't worry. I feel like it would be in your best interests. Please, go ahead and take it."

"Thank you Tolle. Well, we better be off. Let you back to your work. Thank you again for your generosity," Mauue said, standing up slowly.

"Thank you for coming. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

With that the couple left and Tolle started to read his morning reports.

Mirillia woke up slowly and grabbed her head. She had taken sleeping pills the night before because her head was spinning after what Yzak had said. She sat up and sighed. This was not her day. She got up and started to get dressed when she heard her hotel phone ring.

"H-Hello?" she asked, yawning.

"Mir? Hey, it's Dearka. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to get some breakfast. It's been forever and we really didn't have a chance to talk last night."  
Mir went a little red hearing Dearka's voice. She agreed and they set a place to meet.

"Oh, hold on… Dearka?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…"

_Do you love me?_

"How'd you know where I was?"

"Oh, I called Tolle and he said you were staying at the Archangel Hotel. He's doing good by the way, if you wanted to know…"

Mir smiled and then said goodbye, hanging up the phone.

"Dearka… it must really be true…"

She finished dressing and grabbed her purse on the way out the door.

Cagalli finished her coffee at a table in the lobby of her hotel when the elevator rang. She looked up and back to her newspaper. She then realized whom she had seen.

"Mirillia Haww!" she gasped, as the tall brunette made her way to the exit. Mirillia turned at her name to see her old blond buddy from high school.

"Cagalli! Oh my goodness! You're staying at this hotel too? That's wonderful!"

"So I guess you're here for the little reunion. I thought you wouldn't come. It's great to see you again. Do you want to have lunch with me later?"

"uh, sure! That's be great. I'll meet you back here at, about… uh. Noon?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you then."

With that the two old friends hugged and Mir went off to catch a cab.

Cagalli wondered where the old friend was heading to but decided to just finish her breakfast and go see her brother.

Athrun opened his wallet and paid the cab driver as he walked into a small coffee shop to meet his brother from another mother. Kira was sitting silently reading a book when Zala nearly gave him a heart attack by shaking him by the shoulder.

"Athrun! It's great to see you! How's everything going?"

"Good. How about you? I guess you're a teacher like you wanted right? That sounds great to me."

"Yeah, sit down! I want to talk to you."  
The two began to talk about their jobs. Kira was a well paid teacher and Athrun was a successful doctor. Everything they had talked about was working out for them.

"So is being a teacher really that good paying?"

"Depends. I don't really mind money much. I just worry about getting all my grades in by the end of every nine weeks."

"Sounds rough," Athrun joked.

"Well, what about you? You work for kids right? How'd that working out for you?"

"Pay's good, and certainly a lot better then being in a hospital. That is too much work for me. I like being in a small office myself. You really decided to become a teacher. I always thought you were weird. I assumed you'd going into the military but decided college was better. I went into the navy for four years. It paid really good for the rest of my studies."

"Yeah, I like the navy and all but it just wasn't my calling."

Then someone neither two were expecting came walking in the door. She was tall, long pink hair like silk, wearing a purple dress and purse walked into the small coffee shop. Only three people had seen her. The lady at the counter and the two best friends. The girl the two had always fought over.

"L-Lacus… Clyne…"

The two breathed as she walked to the counter and ordered her coffee and suddenly gasped when she spotted Athrun and Kira.

"Oh my goodness! Is that you! Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! How are you guys doing?" she said, hurrying over to their table, hugging each other them hello.

"Great, how're you Lacus? It's been forever," Kira said, offering his chair.

"Oh thank you. I've been good, how about you Athrun?"

"Good, just great. Uh, I'm a doctor like I wanted."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy. I'm a singer like I wanted. What about you Kira?"

Kira sat down in another chair and smiled.

"I'm a teacher."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm so glad for both of you. Well it's so great to be back in the old city. I mean. It's been so long. Ten years and look at us, successful people. Oh my, I hope to see Cagalli and Mirillia soon."

Kira and Athrun both flinched when they heard Cagalli's name and Lacus looked at them strangely.

"Are you two okay?"

"C-Cagalli…" Kira whispered. How much he hated his sister right that moment. For yelling at him and not talking to him for the past two years. He was so angry and when she never apologized he never talked to her either.

"Uh…" Lacus said, looking at both of them.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. We just aren't on speaking terms right now. Oh, I better be going. I have to meet Tolle at his office. See you two later." Kira said, running out the door of the coffee shop.

**AN: yes, it was long but you know you really wanted it. It took me nearly an hour to write. Man my hands are so tired. I'm gonna die. Thank you reviewers for you coolness. I love you all. By the way, thank you for your question Neo-Manga. Actually I had already called the city Archangel so I made up the high school. This is my own idea so sorry if you were confused. Bye then!**

**Mika out**!


	4. Chapter Four: Whooooooeeee!

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: me no own nothing related to Gundam Seed or it'self. Yay!

Chapter Four

Whoooeeeee!

Mir tried hard not to make this meeting awkward but she couldn't help but stare at the man sitting across from her. Ten years certainly seemed to have changed him. She sighed into her cup and he looked up from what he was reading.

"Oh, sorry Mirillia, am I boring you? Sorry. I guess when I start reading I get lost. What were we talking about?"

"No, no. You can go ahead, I was just thinking. Out loud…" she said, smiling nervously.

"Oh… okay… So. What are you going to bring?" Dearka asked, looking back at his packet in front of him. He couldn't go anywhere without his contracts.

"What do you mean?" Mir asked, looking back at her coffee.

"Like…a gift or something. I'm going to bring something for Tolle, you know to the party. It's been forever and I wanted to thank him for pulling me away from my work for a few days. I hate working so much, getting caught up in a bunch of paintings at once. What about you?"

"Yeah… work's hectic. I was able to get away, and that's nice… but like you said. Getting caught up in everything can really pull you down. After this month I'll just be doing business things for next season and making my new labels."

There was silence for a while as Dearka grabbed a doughnut and started to eat.

"Hey, you shouldn't eat those. They're bad for you're skin," Mir said, taking it away.

"Hey! I can look the way I want. Why do you care anyway?" he asked, trying to steal back his doughnut.

"Uh… not me. Society. You think you'll look great for years but that won't last very long eating these god awful things," she stuttered, throwing the doughnut in the trash can behind her.

"Awe man! I wasn't done. I don't care what society thinks. What a dumb way to think. It's weird. Before you'd tell me to eat as much junk food as I wanted and that it didn't matter. Guess that goes with the job?" he asked, picking up another chocolate doughnut to get snatched.

"Well… that was when I thought that getting married was a big deal. Now I don't even have time for a relationship. Things change Dearka."

"For the worse? That don't sound like you. You were always sighing about getting married young, having a bunch of kids and being the best bride, not some fashion model. You really have changed…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. Dearka put up his hands, dropping the doughnut.

"Sorry. I was just saying that it's not something to be worrying about since things have really changed between us. I myself have become very different. I use to want to live in a fancy house, marry rich and live in peace. Now I want a nice sized house, no rich girl and certainly no peace. Peace is boring you know!" he said, sitting back in his chair. Mir sighed again. She didn't know why she did. She thought about it. That _would _be nice…

"Hey Mir! Look! Isn't that Tolle!" Dearka said, jumping a little. Mirillia turned to see where he was looking. Sure enough, standing there in the doorway of a large flower shop across the street, was the successful, tall, handsome Tolle Koenig. Mir felt a slight blush come. That was weird. She hadn't seen him in so long, the guy who had taken her heart for a ride, and all she could do was blush a tiny bit?

"Uh… yeah, that is him. I guess he's going shopping…" she muttered, looking back at Dearka. He smiled and went back to his contracts. This was weird… surely if he liked her at all he would have said something…

"Yeah right…" she said out loud without meaning to.

"Huh?" Dearka asked, looking up.

"What! Oh, nothing… nothing at all…"

"Oh, hey. Look at the time. I better be going. I'll see you tonight Mir, and it was nice talking to you again. See you later!" he said hastily hurrying without her goodbye. Mirillia huffed and crossed her arms.

"That jerk… he left without even," she said, "a goodbye…" _Kiss? _No! Of course that's not what I was thinking! Argh! I hate my brain! Grrr…. She yelled at herself mentally. She saw the tall tan man cross the street outside and say hi to Tolle who was leaving the shop with a large bouquet. I wonder who those are for…

"So Athrun… how've things been?" Cagalli started. She had run into him on her way to meet Mirillia. He too was staying at the same hotel.

"Uh… good… what about you? You look like you've seen better days."

After he said it, he had wished he hadn't. Cagalli suddenly went red and glared at him.

"I-I mean… uh, I like you look like you haven't slept in a while. You must be tired, or… uh, that didn't come out right…" he said, holding the back of his head.

"Whatever… why'd you even show up? You never liked Tolle and you certainly don't seem to enough time to call or write up an e-mail," Cagalli snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean! I didn't do anything and you're blaming me for **you **not wanting to speak to me! I thought we decided it was better to not see each other," Athrun nearly yelled.

"ME! That was you! You decided. Being a doctor was so much more important. Mauue would be ashamed to see you putting your soldier ways to bad use! You should really just… die!"  
With that the tall blond left the lobby, grabbing an approaching Mir by the arm and taking a long walk. Athrun sighed. That got way too out of hand…

_Kasumi was sitting next to Fllay, sitting next to Kira, whom was next to Tolle. It was a little circle of youth._

"_So you guys. How about we set up Athrun and your sister, Kira!" Tolle said happily._

"_What! Cagalli would never be able to agree to something like that. She's way to hard headed. She'd bite of the guy's head who ever asked her out!" Kira cried, laughing a little._

"_You guys are so mean! Cagalli could change, if she wanted to. You just have to give her a chance," Fllay said, sighing a little._

"_Whatever you say Fllay. I doubt that she'd ever change. I agree with Kira," Kasumi said, rubbing his head a little._

"_I don't think we should be so blunt about it. Let's ease them together, leave them alone to talk. You know, just create a scene. We can have Mirillia help us out!" Tolle said, smiling at the others._

"_Do you think she'd help? I thought she didn't talk to anyone," Fllay sighed._

"_Don't worry about a thing. We'll just ask her to talk to Cagalli. If someone knew comes along and says that her and Athrun should be together, maybe she'll think about it and not pound on the new girl."_

"_That's not exactly the best idea you guys! Mir is just a loner. No way would she approach someone who could take her out in one shot," came a voice from behind them. Standing there staring at them was a sixteen year old Dearka._

"_Come on Dearka. She'll agree, I'm sure." Toll said._

"_I don't think you should do that. I'll do it. I can take a hit better then that new girl can."_

"_I agree with Dearka. If we are to get involved in Cagalli's love life I think he should be the one to tell her," Fllay agreed._

"_What do you think Yzak?" Tolle asked the silent silver haired boy. The kid, as usual, didn't say anything._

"_Whatever… I'll just do it. Got it?" Dearka said, marching away without a protest from the others._

_A Little later…_

"_One… Two… Three… Uh… that's Three Hundred and Forty-Three Beads…" Mirillia said to herself, counting out loud. She smiled at her triumph. Whatever had possessed her to count them was gone and so she threw them all in a small bag and sighed. Man she was bored!_

"_Excuse me… You're Mirillia right? Mind if I talk to you for a sec?" came a voice a from in front of her. She looked up to see a tall blond haired and tanned skinned boy._

"_Uh… s-sure…" she hesitated. Sometimes when dudes walked up to her, it was just to stare, like that weird Yzak that was in her biology class._

"_Hey, you know Cagalli right?" he asked, without introducing himself._

"_Yes… Cagalli Yamato right?" she asked._

"_Yeah, well I need you to set her up on a date with my good friend Athrun okay? It's really important."_

"_Uh… and why would I do that?" she asked, eyeing him._

"_You're new and you need to meet everyone and it'd be great if you… wait, it does kind sound stupid huh? You know what? Never mind Mir, I'll do it. Sorry to have bothered you."  
Mir? No one had ever called her that before._

"_Mir?" she asked, looking at him as he stood up._

"_You're name's really long. I like Mir better. I'm Dearka, if you care. I'm in your ROTC class, if you were wondering. Well anyway, I have to go talk to Cagalli," he said, leaving. Mirillia suddenly stood up._

"_Wait! I'll go with you…" she trailed off. She felt her cheeks redden. Dearka turned around and smiled at her._

"_If you want, Mir, it's up to you. It'd be good for you to meet a new friend, come on," he said, sticking his hands in his pants pockets and heading off toward the compound, Mirillia trying to keep up._

Mir sighed and looked out the window of the small fast food place the two old friends were eating at. Cagalli, also in a daze, didn't notice the sigh.

"Do… Do you wonder what it would have been like if we'd been able to… forget it…" Cagalli trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing… I saw Kira this morning. With…"

"Lacus? Yes, I saw her and Athrun walking a way from a café when I was leaving to do some shopping," Mir said, looking at Cagalli, knowing what she was getting at. Of course… Cagalli was jealous that Lacus was with Athrun.

"You're jealous! HA! I can't believe it!" Mir said happily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Cagalli said, looking up from her untouched burger.

"You're still in love with Athrun!"

"What? No way. I gave up on him a long time ago. And what about you? Aren't you still in love with Tolle?" Cagalli struck back.

"Uh… I don't know… it's been so… long…" Mir sighed. She suddenly started to think about Dearka and the first time she told him she had a crush. He had seemed so eager about it.

Flashback 

"_Come on! Tell me! I want to know! Cagalli said you had a crush on someone!" Dearka laughed. They were standing outside of the compound after school, Mir was leaning on the fence blushing._

"_Uh… No, it's private," she said shyly._

"_So you are in love with someone! I knew it. Who is he?" he asked, laughing a little._

"_Uh…"  
"Do I know him?"_

"_Y-Yes…" she answer slowly._

"_Who? It's me right? I knew it. You just couldn't help yourself," he said jokingly. Mir laughed and pushed him at the shoulder._

"_No… it's Tolle…" she said, getting redder. Dearka was silent suddenly._

"_T-Tolle? You mean, you like Tolle?" he asked, quietly. She looked up to see him smiling._

"_That's great Mir! I think it's great you like someone! You should go out with him!" he smiled, but she felt like he was pushing himself to do it. That's weird…_

"_Well… I need to go find Yzak and get to work on my biology project. See ya!" he said, leaving her, still smiling._

End 

Mir looked at her burger in front of her and realized she suddenly needed to talk to Dearka.

"Cagalli. Will you make me a promise?"

"What?" Cagalli answered, looking at her strangely.

"Promise me that you'll talk to Athrun and Kira and make everything better and I promise to talk to Dearka."

"Wait, what'd we decide here suddenly? Why would you-" she stopped. Oh yeah. That'd be a reason. Cagalli always knew that Dearka had a thing for Mir. The first time she had seen them together, they acted like they'd always known each other. She smiled a little evilly.

"Fine… I'll talk to them tonight at the party," Cagalli promised.

"Good, okay, I have to go. I'll see you later," Mirillia said in a hurry, a large smile on her face as she grabbed her purse and walked as fast as she could out the door.

"Yeah… I'm sure…." Cagalli said smiling to herself. This was turning out to be high school all over again…

**AN: Holy Crap! (Yes it can be if you're like that) That was long. Sorry for the confusing dialogue and stuff. It is really hard to remember to write in every other line who's talking. Sorry. I forget sometimes.**

**Please everyone forgive me! I know I let the dialogue and characters slip a bit. This chapter has a little bit of that but soon! Soon It'll make sense! I promise you from the deepest pits of my soul! I promise you!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you all. I'll be going now and catch up on all the work I've been putting off. Bye!**

**Mika out!**


	5. Chapter Five: Breaking the Habit

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: I forgot this too I think! So my bad. I do not own nothing. Hey! A triple negative. Me talks good English! YAY!

Chapter Five

Breaking the Habit…

Mir panted as she ran down the street. Where is he? He said he was going to be with Lacus for the rest of the day. She stopped half way down a street and looked at the small leaning house in front of her. It had been so terrible, to live there. School had always been what she looked forward to. The house she lived in all her life was sitting there, leaning as usual. She breathed in and was about to take a step forward when she had a flashback…

"Momma! Guess what? I met someone really nice today. His name is Dearka. He's goes to Seed High like me."

"_Mirillia, stop saying such dumb things. Why would I care about some boy. Isn't that why you left Heliopolis High in the first place?"_

"_No, I left for ROTC. You should be happy for me mom! I met a great guy and now I have a bunch of nice friends!" Mirillia said angrily. Her mother stared at her for a long time before speaking._

"_Mir, do you really understand what you're talking about? This boy of yours sounds like a complete jerk. Talking to you out of all the girls. He was probably just trying to get something else sweetie."  
"Mom! Dearka isn't like that! He's really nice and isn't like most of the guys I've met. Him and Tolle both."_

"_Tolle? Who's Tolle?"_

"_The mayor's son. He's in ROTC too…" Mir murmured, blushing a little. She had met Tolle, him and his nice smile…_

"_AH! The mayor's son? That sounds great! He must be very wealthy. Fine, you hang out with your friends but I suggest you stay with that nice Tolle!" her mother said, getting back to the onions she had been chopping. Mirillia was so happy that her mother wouldn't tell her to stay away from the others but she never really thought about what the double meaning was behind it. She wanted Mir to stay near Tolle._

"I have to find Dearka! I won't let him get away with this!" Mir said very loudly at the house. Her mother wasn't going to control her anymore. After she left that stupid Heliopolis High and found a nice school at Seed. That was that. She sighed and began to run toward the end of the small town.

She was in luck!

"Lacus! Athrun!" she called, running toward them. Lacus turned and smiled happily.

"Mirillia! I can't believe it! You just missed Dearka and Yzak. We were just talking. Have you seen Kira?" she asked as Mir grabbed her in a small hug.

"I don't know where Kira is, but uh, where did they go?" Mir said in a hurry.

"Uh. That way, not a few minutes ago," Athrun said, looking confused. Lacus was caught in another small fast hug as Mirillia hurried through them and started to run but stopped and turned to the puzzled couple.

"Hey! Athrun! Go talk to Cagalli! She needs to see you! Bye Lacus!" she yelled, hurrying off down the street, her purse banging against her back and the wind blowing through her short red hair. She was finally getting over Tolle.

"Sorry but… we can't go out anymore. It's easier for both of us if we just don't see each other after graduation." He had a seriously sad look on his face.

"_What? Wait Tolle! What are you talking about? We can't just break up. I don't understand. Wait! Tolle!" Mirillia pleaded with him as he left her side to get ready for their walk._

"Dearka!" Mirillia yelled, seeing the two men walking toward the bus station. Dearka heard his name but not the owner as Tolle suddenly appeared in front of Mirillia.

"Tolle!" she said, breathless.

"I thought you'd be surprised to see me. These are for you," Tolle said, a very large flower bouquet in his hands. He put them in Mir's arms, nearly knocking her over as she breathed even harder after all the running. Dearka almost missed what happened next. Tolle moved to her side, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her deeply.

What the heck? No! Dearka! Don't do this to me Tolle!

Mirillia pulled away and looked to see Dearka, wide eyed, start to follow Yzak. Yzak had known what was going to happen if they'd stayed any longer.

"Come on Dearka, we need to go to see the old commander!" Yzak said, grabbing Dearka by the arm. Tolle, at the same time, grabbed Mirillia at the elbow and pulled her away from the scene. Both Dearka and Mirillia didn't seem to notice. Their eyes were locked and both were wondering what the other was thinking that very second. Mir didn't want to be there that second.

"Dearka! Please…" she called, but she was too far away. Soon they were both too far away and Mir looked ahead of her to see Kira standing there, a little worried look on his face.

"Hey Mir… uh, Tolle…" he said slowly.

"Hi…" Mirillia said, her eyes darting back to see if she catch even a glimpse of Dearka. She wanted to break down right that second.

"K-Kira, I need to go back to my hotel to get ready for the party. It was very nice of you to give me these Tolle, I have to go. Could you escort me Kira?" she said hurriedly, wiggling away from Tolle, whom looked ready for another kiss.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later Tolle," Kira said, waving bye to his lunch buddy, his arm linked with Mirillia's.

A few minutes later…

"Mir? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Did you see him? The way he looked at me?" she stuttered, her head bowed a little.

"Do you mean Tolle? Yeah, he looked really happy. You guys must still be going out," Kira said, his thoughts a little distant.

"No… not Tolle! Dearka! Did you see the way he was looking at me?" she asked, stopping and looking up at Kira with tears starting to come to the surface.

"He looked at me like I had betrayed him! I can't believe it. I was trying to talk to Dearka and then stupid Tolle shows up! I can't believe it. Cagalli is going to be so… mad at me…" she whispered the end. Not that Cagalli was the beginning of her problems.

"Mirillia? Are… Are you in… _love _with Dearka?" Kira asked, emphasizing the words slowly.

"I… I don't know anymore. I wanted to see Tolle so bad and suddenly all I can think about is Dearka! I was talking about my crush in high school, Tolle, and then couldn't stop wondering what Dearka was feeling the whole time. I… I don't know…" she said, starting to turn away from him as they reached the hotel.

"Mir… I'm sorry. I was just wondering. If you really want to know what Dearka was like back in high school… he loved you more than anything. When he heard that you and Tolle were going out, he nearly didn't want to stay in ROTC if he had to see you two together."  
Mirillia was quiet for a long time. Kira smiled.

"Let's go inside. I think I see Athrun and Lacus."

"And Cagalli?" she asked as they crossed the street, looking inside. Sure enough Cagalli kept up the end of her promise and talked to Athrun. He was nice and apologized for making her angry, now the hard part, Kira.

"Hey Kira, can we go talk for a couple of minutes? Alone?" Cagalli asked. Lacus smiled at Kira and he nodded. Mirillia handed Lacus the flowers she'd gotten from Tolle and said they were just a little hello gift.

"Thank you so much Mirillia. That is so nice of you. Athrun? Would you mind if I left? I must hurry back to my hotel room to get ready for the party a seven."

"Yeah, sure Lacus. See you later," Athrun said as she waved goodbye and was out the double doors. Athrun looked at Mirillia and smiled.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mir looked at him after watching Lacus leave.

"Dearka and Yzak. You were in such a hurry. We had been at lunch with Kira and Tolle as well and I guessed that's why you came back with Kira, you'd talked to them?"  
Mirillia looked away, blushing.

"No, Tolle decided that it was great to grab me while I was trying to speak and kiss me in front of everyone," she said a little bitterly. Athrun gave a little gasp.

"What? You two are together again?"

"No! I would never be caught dead with that jerk! I can't believe I use to like him! I don't want to ever be with that stupid loser!" she yelled a little too loudly. She looked around. Cagalli and Kira were staring at her from a couch a little further away in the lobby.

"S-sorry. I'm uh… just going to go to my room now. Bye!" Mirillia said, hurrying toward the elevator. Before the doors closed she smiled to see Cagalli and Kira smiling and hugging, obviously thinking it was stupid argument anyway and were now happy again. Now all Mirillia had to do was talk with Dearka…

Yzak pulled off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. He was really starting to go. He could already see it. He sighed a little and grabbed a nice red turtleneck and was getting ready when Dearka came out of the shower.

"Hey, you're out of shampoo."

"Dearka! What the heck are you doing in my shower?" Yzak asked, a little shocked for a quiet guy.

"I was borrowing it. Mine's weird, why?" he asked. Yzak just shrugged a little and sighed again, going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So. How do I look?" Dearka asked, showing off. He was wearing a nice black sports jacket, tennis shoes, a black shirt with long black jeans. Man that was a weird way to go but he did look nice.

"Great, you look ready to go to funeral," Yzak said, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Good. I feel like I should. To my own that is."

"Dearka, it was bound to happen. Once they saw each other again, they were most likely going to fall back in love. We're still too young. But now that we're not little kids, ask her out!" Yzak said, putting the cup in the sink and walking toward the door.

"Yeah, if were that simple, you'd be the first one I'd call for advice. It's not easy. You can say whatever it is you want, but that doesn't change a situation. I can't explain it…" Dearka trailed off in frustration.

"How about in one word? Jealousy? You were in love with her first and now some guy supposedly comes along to take her from you? That's pure jealousy man. Let's go. I need some fresh air!" Yzak said annoyed. Dearka followed him out after locking the door. The two headed for the elevator to meet up with none other then the bright shinning beauty, Lacus. She was wearing a stunning mini skirt, orange, and a white shirt with a yellow flower design and matching purse.

"Hello again you guys. How are my old friends doing this evening?" she asked.

"Dearka's in love," Yzak put plainly. That caught Lacus's attention.

"Oh is he now? How's the lucky lady Dearka?" she asked all girly. She certainly never acted twenty six. It felt like she sixteen all over again.

"Never mind Lacus…" Dearka said annoyed as the elevator opened for them to get in.

"Oh come on! You can tell me… oh fine. Whatever, anyway, I was wondering if you knew what was up with Mirillia. She was freaking out earlier and running around looking for you guys. I was wondering why…" she said, not looking at Dearka, whom had frozen.

"S-She was asking about something from work. My company is hosting a show of hers and she was worried. Must have realized it was big this afternoon. Sorry for worrying you," Yzak said suddenly. Dearka only stared at his reflection in the elevator walls as it reached it's destination.

The three of them nearly ran into Athrun, Kira, Cagalli and the La Flagas outside when they were about to call a cab.

"Oh, Captain! You're going to have a baby? When?" Lacus asked happily talking to Mauue.

"I'm due in about two weeks they said. I hope it's not early though, I'd never survive without drugs. So how are you Lacus?" Mauue asked. The two began to talk as the cabs arrived and Kira informed Yzak and Dearka that Mirillia was going to be late because of a phone call from her office.

"Lacus, how about you rid with the old captain and we'll take Mirillia when she comes back?"

"Uh, okay. I'll see you guys later. Oh we can fit one more, how about you Yzak?" she asked, grabbing him and pulling him in without a protest.  
Kira and Athrun laughed and looked at a confused Dearka as the cab made it's way toward the Grand Hall Hotel, the place of the party.

"Well. That was interesting…" Dearka said, laughing a little. Just then he heard a voice call out.

"Kira, Athrun! I'm coming. Sorry I-" it was Mirillia, running from inside. She stopped when she saw Dearka and the two turned away from each other, blushing a little. Kira only stared in sadness and Athrun in confusion.

"A cab's coming. Uh! Wait! Athrun! I thought you wanted to get a gift for Cagalli before hand! We better take a different one!" Kira said suddenly as a cab pulled up.

"What! What are you talking about? Hey!" Athrun said as Kira pushed him in, waving goodbye to the other two.

"Sorry you guys'll have to ride together alone. We'll meet you there!" Kira called from the window as Mirillia tried to stop them. The cab pulled away as Mirillia yelled insults to Kira.

"Stupid…" she grumbled, turning and then looking at Dearka.

Man she's really pretty in the moonlight, in that nice dress. It's blue… nice… 

Dearka jerked his head to try to stop his thoughts. He turned quickly and called a cab. Mirillia just sighed.

Great, now he hates me. I'm such a loser… he looks like he's going to a funeral… 

She walked up to the approaching cab and he opened the door for her.

"Ladies first," he said, being his charming self. She hated it when he was like that, it made him even more irresistible…

"Sure…" she said quietly, getting in and moving all the way over so she could be as far away from him as possible. Dearka climbed in, having the same idea and told the driver where to go.

"Well we can't go unless you actually buy a gift. Just get her a flower or something! Come on!" Kira said, looking like a child.

"Whatever! God here, I'll get her a flower. There! You happy?" Athrun asked. He couldn't believe Kira had lied to Dearka and Mirillia about the gift thing.

"Now, tell me again why we told them I was getting Cagalli a present?" Athrun asked again as he called another cab.

"Because Mirillia is in love with Dearka and she needs to tell them but today Tolle grabbed her in public and kissed her. All she was caring about was that Dearka saw. You know how much in love with her Dearka was! Of course he was furious with the whole thing. Now he's depressed. They need to talk to each other, Mir tell him the truth, and say they love each other before this weekend is over. I mean you and Cagalli are a couple again right? You want to don't you?" Kira asked. Athrun was silent as the car arrived.

"God, whatever…" Kira said, giving up.

"At least I could admit I might still like Cagalli. What about you? You never told Lacus you still were in love with her."

"Lacus!" Kira yelled. They were in the cab now on their way to the hotel and the cab driver eyed them.

"Sorry…" Kira said, adjusting his jacket and looking out the opposite window.

"Look. What if I told you I came here to actually ask Cagalli something? What would you say?" Athrun asked.

"Y-You mean…? You mean you do like her still? You want to…m-marry her even?" Kira asked, gulping a little and slowly looking at his friend.

"I'm not getting any younger Kira. Over the past ten years, the only girl I ever thought about was her! Of course I want to marry her! She hasn't changed at all. Would you grant me your permission, seeing is that you're father… uh…" Athrun blushed a little.

"Athrun… you don't need me to tell you anything. I am very protective of Cagalli but I will do everything for her happiness. If you want to marry her then more power to you. How about I ask for an announcement and then you can ask?" Kira said excitedly.

"Uh… But I don't have a ring yet!" Athrun said, going red.

"Don't worry about it! Give her your class ring for the time being. Tell her you can buy one together as soon as you can!" Kira said, getting jumpy. The cab rolled into the Hotel front and the two continued their talk as they headed for the 15th floor.

Back in Dearka and Mirillia's cab…

Mirillia spoke softly when she finally decided to talk.

"Dearka? Ten years ago, did you think you'd be back here again?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her.

"Back here, in Archangel. I mean, if you told me ten years ago that I'd be sitting in a cab with a friend ten years from now in the town I swore I'd never return to for any reason then I'd have told you, you were crazy."  
There was a long silence.

"Look… about this afternoon, I'm sorry…" she said even more softly.

"No… it's normal. You guys like each other, you shouldn't be apologizing," Dearka said, looking away.

"That's not it. I mean, I was trying to talk to you and then Tolle shows up out of nowhere, I mean, that wasn't what I wanted to do…I mean that kiss was all him…" she said. She didn't know for sure if she was telling him that because it was true or if she was trying to convince herself that she didn't mean to kiss Tolle. No. She didn't love him anymore.

"I don't love him anymore, if that is what you were thinking…" she said a little bluntly.

"…" Dearka didn't know what to say. He kind of jumped at the comment.

They pulled up the hotel and didn't say anything all the way up to the 15th floor.

**AN: Holy Shitake Mushrooms! That was long and hard to type. My hands are shaking and I think I have lost all feeling in my brain. Is that normal? Well this one was long but you know what? I prevailed! I finally was able to figure out the ending but I have a bunch more chapters needed to get there, so stick with me! Thank you all you wonderful people and you're reviews. My favorite writer, Writer of Dreams, thank you for reviewing so nicely. I will get to the goods soon! I promise. Oh and did you guys get the titles of the chapters. This one was a little more obvious but you know, I was working listening to Linkin Park, what are you gonna do? So that's enough rambling. Bye!**

**Mika Out!**


	6. Chapter Six: Lean Back

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: Six chapters now and still I don't own Gundam Seed… Awe… man… Bummer. Anyho. I just got back from a soccer game and I'm tired so if this starts off crappy it's because of that. Thanks for the patience.

ROTC: I realized not many people might know what that is. It's a Naval training class that high schoolers can take for money in college. I thought it goes along with the whole Archangel thing because the ships is often on the water when on Earth, in case you were wondering.

Chapter Six

Lean Back

The party was bigger then expected. Kasumi, whom had flown in late, was at the door. Over fifty people were there, all old friends from ROTC. Tolle was talking to people as Mirillia some of her old friends and Dearka went to find Yzak.

The night seemed to last a long time as everyone caught up on old times and danced, drinking and having a good time. Mir almost forgot that she and Dearka had been having a, sort of, fight on the way there. Lacus went up and did a few numbers and as soon as she was done singing _Goodies _by Ciara, Tolle took the microphone and everyone gathered for a speech.

"Good evening everyone. I am so glad that you guys all came. I don't think there isn't anyone not here from the old ROTC group. I had sent out only a few invitations but decided at the last minute to call in everyone. And now I want out old commanders to come up and speak!" Tolle said, making Murrue (I realized I was spelling it wrong. Sorry) walk up to talk.

"Thank you Tolle. It's been great to see you all here. I am so happy to see my students after ten years. As you all can tell, yes, I am having a baby, but I assure you that I'll be teaching soon after she's born." She said, the crowd clapping and she handed the mic back to Lacus whom started another song. Mirillia suddenly was very thirsty and headed for the bar.

"What would you like ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"Just a martini…" she said, sighing into her hands. Man this wasn't going at all like she planned. After getting her drink she started to reminisce about the old times when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mirillia Haww, it's been a long ten years indeed…" came a familiar voice. Mir turned around quickly to see her long time friend Fllay Allster!

"Fllay! Oh my goodness! Come here! I can't believe it. I thought you weren't going to be here!" Mirillia said, hugging her old friend.

"I know. Man I can't believe it! The commander married Captain La Flaga? I was so surprised. I wasn't able to go to the wedding but I got the invitation. How are you doing?" Fllay asked, smiling.

"Fine… I just… am not having a good day. How are you?" Mir asked. Fllay showed her left hand.

"Ah! You got engaged!" Mir practically yelled.

"Calm down. Yes, I was about to send call you and Cagalli and Lacus to ask if you would be my bridesmaids when I got this invitation to a reunion and I just decided to wait. Guess who asked!" she asked excitedly. Mir was on the edge of her seat.

"Sai!" Mir blurted out. The Sai Argyle! Fllay and him had been going out in school but drifted apart by summer and it looks like they were back together!

"Yes! I was so surprised! We had only been going out a few months when he asked. Of course I said yes. He is so wonderful. He's into computers and robots and stuff like that." Mir hugged her friend again.

"That is wonderful Fllay. I am so happy for you two. I can't believe it though. You have such a nice ring too. Well let's go find Cagalli and Lacus!" Mirillia said happily. The two talked about the engagement when they found Cagalli and Lacus, whom screamed in delight to hear the great news.

Sai walked in at that moment, blushing to see Fllay telling everyone. Tolle walked over to him.

"Hey Sai. I was scared you weren't coming. It's great to see you. I hear that you're going to get married! Congratulations," Tolle said happily.

"Thanks Tolle. Man it's been forever since the last time I saw everyone. I heard that the commander is going to have a baby soon. Do you know where she is?" Sai asked, cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, over there. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Tolle asked, starting toward Lacus and the others. Sai started to head toward the Commander La Flaga when he saw Dearka and Yzak a little further away.

"Dearka!" he called. Dearka looked at him and waved Sai over.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Dearka asked, shaking his hand. That's when he noticed the ring.

"Sai my man, are you engaged?" Dearka asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Ha. Yeah, I'm going to be marrying Fllay actually." Sai said, blushing a little. He looked over toward the group of women still admiring Fllay's large diamond ring. Dearka looked over but not to stare at the ring that would catch anyone's attention, but at the girl looking at it. His heart skipped a beat when he thought about what Mirillia would look like wearing a ring like that…

"Dearka? Are you okay?" Sai asked, looking at Dearka, staring off into space.

"Ignore him. I think it's a phase. So you want us to be your groomsmen? That sounds fine to me…" Yzak said, eyeing Dearka and then Mirillia. He wished he knew what Dearka saw in that woman.

"Well then, I better go see Athrun and Kira. It was great seeing you guys again. Bye."

Sai said, heading for the growing crowd of women onlookers.

**AN: I am so sorry it was this short. This'll be the only one this short I promise. I was so busy and I wanted to reintroduce some characters and actually start the party so please forgive me. I will get the rest of the chapters up soon, I promise! Please don't kill me. So for all my loyal reviewers, there is the thing about ROTC at the top and all things have been changed, Oh and thank you ShinigamiZero16. Yes I did see it but I was in such a hurry I didn't fix her name but it is now. Thank you. Okay. That's all for this short chapter. BYE!  
Mika out!**


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm Here For the Party

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: Hmm… uh… nope. Still don't own it. Oh well!

Chapter Seven

I'm Here For the Party!

Cagalli nearly screamed in surprise when the room was silent and Athrun was on one knee. The women all gripped their hearts and sighed when the two kissed and it was official. There would be two weddings soon.

Kira congratulated the two and Captain La Flaga had to be careful about hugging Cagalli and Athrun. The two couples, now engaged, were able to dance and the group of friends started to think about things again.

It was going on 23:34 when the crowd started to leave for their hotels. Tolle escorted many of his old friends out and half and hour later, Mwu and Murrue were heading that way when they were stopped by Kasumi.

"Hey, Captain. You could stay for a little longer right?" he asked, a little red in the face from his good time.

"Sure… just a little while okay? I need to get my sleep," Murrue said, laughing a little and easing into a chair at a table. The women all gathered around her and talked about her pregnancy.

"When did you two get married?" Mir asked.

"Well… about seven years I think."

"Did you guys try to have a baby?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes… this one was planned. We tried about a year ago but I got sick so I couldn't until now."

"That's so wonderful. How do you get through the days? Do you have a bunch of mood swings?" Lacus asked this time.

"Actually we knew when I started to get crazy over little things like, once Mwu dropped my pizza and I cried for nearly fifteen minutes for no reason. They are really crazy swings sometimes, but others are mild. One time I threw a pillow at Mwu for forgetting to brush his teeth and the next second I was happy and hugging him. It just depends."

The women continued their conversation as Mwu and the men talked.

"So commander, what are you going to name it?" Kasumi asked.

"We haven't exactly deiced yet. I think I like the name Helen but I don't know. Murrue gets the final say." Mwu said, opening a beer and drinking a sip.

"What about your house? Do you have one yet?" Kira asked.

"Actually, we're living in a small two bedroom apartment right now. We aren't expecting to be having another baby yet so we're just going to work with that for a while."

"What's it like? Having her crazy all the time?" Dearka asked, laughing a little.

"You get use to it. When you are with a pregnant woman you should always say everything is your fault or you'll go through more hell then anyone on the planet." Mwu said, chuckling a little and looking at his wife.

"Is married life all that big a deal?" Athrun asked suddenly.

"Well… once you find the person you want to share the rest of your life with, everything included," he eyed them, "You'll realize it's not all that bad having someone to support you. For a long time I was in a job slump and I wasn't able to propose for a long time but she was patient with me." Mwu said and smiling as his wife started to allow the girls feel her baby kick.

"One last question."

The men looked at the end of the table, seeing Yzak with his arms folded.

"Yeah?" Mwu asked.

"How do you know?" Yzak asked. Mwu took a long time before realizing what he meant.

"Not that long actually…" Mwu said happily. He smiled at the confused faces and Yazk's smirk.

"Well, we should be going, right sweetie?" Mwu asked. Murrue nodded and said her goodbyes to the girls when suddenly she started to feel faint.

"Ah! Mrs. La Flaga?" Lacus yelled. The others helped her when they heard a splatter.

"Mwu! My water broke!" Murrue said suddenly. The guys looked at each other, confused. The girls screamed in both delight and in panic.

"Ah! We've got to get you to a hospital! Hurry! Someone call a cab!" Cagalli shouted over the panic. Athrun was the first out the door. Tolle held the elevator as the group helped Murrue into the elevator, her contractions starting.

"Ah! Mwu! Argh!" She yelled as the elevator took off down to the lobby. Now Kasumi stayed behind to call the hospital ahead of time when what happened next actually happened. The following people are involved: Sai, Fllay, Athrun, Tolle, Dearka, Yzak, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Mirillia, Mwu and of course, Murrue.

"Okay, keep breathing sweetie. That's it. I got you. Its okay." Mwu said to his screaming wife as the cab pulled up. Tolle hurried the two inside and yelled at the driver as Cagalli and Athrun got in the back. Tolle flagged down another cab, this one containing Tolle, Kira, Lacus, Fllay and Sai. Mirillia didn't know how this happened but she was stuck with Dearka and Yzak in the last cab. She was weird when she was nervous. She bounced a little in her seat, hoping against all hope that the cab didn't hit traffic. Sadly they did. This wasn't going to be good…

Cab 1: Containing the Pregnant woman…

There were shouts from the cab driver, the La Flagas, Cagalli and Athrun caught in the middle.

"You have to find another way to get there! She's in labor you idiot!" Cagalli yelled in the cab man's ear.

"There is no other way! I can't get out of this lane anyway!" he shouted back. Murrue started to scream more at Mwu who yelled at Cagalli to be quiet. Athrun was so alone in a shouting world.

Cab 2: Kira and Lacus's cab…

The group in this one was silent and when they hit traffic, all sighed at once. Tolle kept looking behind him (He's in the front passenger's seat.) to see if he could see Mirillia in the other cab. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even see which cab she had gotten into. Now he wished she was next to him. He sighed and turned back to the front. The other cabs couldn't have been doing so good stuck in the midnight traffic. That was the only problem with driving at night in Archangel, the midnight parties all happened at the same time and there was traffic everywhere.

Stupid luck…

Cab 3: Mirillia and Dearka…

"Argh! I've had enough of this!" Yzak said, after only five minutes of waiting. That was his problem. He was very impatient…

He opened the car door and started his way down the street lined in cars. Dearka yelled after him but to no avail, Yzak had made his way to an exit and was heading for the hotel. Great, now I'm stuck alone with… Dearka felt a lump suddenly get caught in his throat. The last time that the two were alone, Mir had said she wasn't in love with Tolle… this was weird…

"So… I hope that Murrue has her baby when we get to the hospital," Dearka said nervously. Mir, sitting on the opposite side of the cab looked at him.

"She better. I'm sure the others are having a great time…" she said sarcastically. Dearka went a little red and looked out the window. This was so embarrassing. Why didn't he just say what he wanted to? It was so hard…

"Mir… I mean, Mirillia… I, uh…" he said, trying to look at her. Mirillia looked at him. She felt her cheeks redden a little when she saw him nervous. Was he…? She shook her head and smiled at him.

No! Don't do that! Now I'm blushing even more! I'm such a loser… Dearka said to himself. He suddenly wanted to die. Mir smiled a little more.

"Are you okay? You look more nervous then when Mwu when the captain went into labor," Mirillia said, laughing.

"Heh, I just…. Get a little claustrophobic sometimes…" he lied. The cab driver, a nice fat Italian guy, eyed Dearka through his rearview mirror and Dearka shrugged.

"Well… I think the traffic is going to start moving soon. I hate this place…" Mir said, looking back out her window. Dearka grabbed a pen in his pocket and looked around the cab for a piece of paper. Mirillia looked at him curiously.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I just need a piece of paper. I got an idea for a painting!" he said excitedly. She dug in her purse and found a notepad he took graciously. Soon the cab was silent again as Dearka tried to get whatever it was he was thinking out of his head on the paper. It took him a few tries but finally he was satisfied and the cab rolled a little forward.

"There! Ha! That took a long time to think about!" he said triumphantly. He showed her his "masterpiece" and she went a little red. It was her! A picture of her with her hand to her face, staring out the window of the cab. A perfect picture. It looked just like her…

"D-Dearka? This is what you… uh… were trying to draw? It's just a picture of me… staring out a window!" Mirillia cried a little confused, leaning over to see the picture a little better. Dearka smiled as if that was the whole point.

"Yeah, it was hard too. I mean, you're hair is a lot more difficult when you face that way. Sorry, though, that it took forever. I didn't mean to do that. Well anyway, I was just thinking about it and drew it." Dearka said, as if his reason was justified.

Mirillia blinked a few times before asking for the pad to look at. Dearka, now calm but still smiling again, handed it to her and looked out his own window.

I wonder how the others are doing… Dearka thought…

Cab 2: Kira and Lacus…

The cab was now was fighting and even the cab driver was getting annoyed. Tolle had been annoying Kira with his head jerks and Sai was getting annoyed with Fllay sudden need to use the bathroom and Lacus was busy humming her favorite tune when Tolle started the entire fight.

"Argh! That stupid Dearka better not touch my Mirillia!" he said.

"What! Yours? Last I heard Mirillia could be with anyone she wanted to. She told me you kissed her!" Kira said, leaning forward. Lacus stopped humming.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Mirillia is in love with Dearka!" Kira said, loudly, as the cab inched forward.

"Well of course she is!" Fllay said, through her whining. Tolle and Kira stared at her.

"What? Dude, you didn't even know? All through high school she had a crush on Tolle but when it came right down to it, Dearka was always her best friend. He knew her before we did. I mean, duh, of course she is…" Lacus explained.

"Guys, we already knew Dearka had to the hots for her. He was always talking about how she was so cute," Sai said, like it was as obvious as the sunlight.

"Y-You mean… they are with Yzak. Nothing could happen… What if something does!" Tolle practically yelled. The driver was starting to get pissed and that's when he jumped out of the cab and went to find Dearka and Mirillia's cab.

"That idiot. He's going to cause even more problems," Sai said, holding Fllay's hand as she continued to wince as she needed to hurry up and go.

"Guys! I can't hold it any longer! Someone find me a bathroom!" Fllay said suddenly. Kira looked around.

"Guys! If you can run there's an exit right there and a gas station! You can make it," he said, getting out of the cab and opening the passenger door.

Fllay nodded as she hurried out of the car and Sai helped her limp toward the exit. Without thinking Kira was back in the car and sitting alone next to Lacus, whom was about to write her next best hit, "Alone in a Cab". That was a weird title but this is Lacus we're talking about…

Cab 1: Pregnant woman!

Murrue panted and huffed as Cagalli helped her breathe and the duo, Athrun and Mwu, got back from their journey.

"There's an ambulance off duty right there honey, they said they can deliver the baby."

"Do they have drugs!" Murrue yelled back as the door was opened and Mwu helped her out.

"Of course they do. They are right over here. Just keep breathing sweetie. It'll all be over soon. Hold on!" Mwu said, closing the door and helping his wife to her salvation a few cars ahead. Athrun and Cagalli followed for a while to see them get in the ambulance as the baby would soon be born…

Cab 3: Dearka and Mirillia…

Dearka smiled as he began to doodle. He liked drawing so much. Then another idea hit him and he flipped to a new page. This one he was drawing a child. A baby girl, about four years old. He drew her with as much precision as he could in the slow moving car.

"Hey, I'll bet you three hundred dollars that you're daughter will look like this one day."

Dearka said, looking at Mirillia.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I'll bet you three hundred dollars this will be your daughter at age four," Dearka said, showing her his picture. She was perfect. She was running through a field of flowers, a long white dress, long red hair and eyes that made Mirillia's heart melt.

"You think she'll look this perfect? Coming out of a girl like me? I don't think so…" Mirillia said, then she started to do something she didn't mean to do…

In the street…

Tolle searched every cab but there seemed to be no people resembling Dearka or Mirillia. Then he came onto a cab that he felt had to be it. He suddenly grabbed the handle and threw open the door.

Mirillia, so close, that Dearka knew what was coming and even tried to get away but he was frozen as her lips moved towards his own. They were but millimeters apart when…

"MIRILLLLLIAAAAAAAA!" came a cry as the door of the cab flew open. Dearka moved back as Tolle suddenly appeared, making Mirillia nearly kill over in fright.

Damn, he just ruined the perfect opportunity, Mirillia thought…

**AN: I know! He ruined it! I can't believe it either! YAY! I have a total of 21 reviews! I am so happy, you guys don't even know. Thanks and this is my first fan fic so far. Thank you thank you thank you! More to come, about Murrue's baby, and the couples "alone" in separate cabs… Oooooohhhh….. Anyway! G2G, it's getting late for me, Bye!**

**Mika Out!**


	8. Chapter Eight: You and Me

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: Okay I am tired of saying this, I don't own Gundam Seed. So don't sue me. Grrr….

Tolle: (reads reviews) why does everyone hate me? I didn't do anything…

Mika: Dude, you ruined the best moment for any girl and you don't think my readers wouldn't want you to die? Dude. Not cool.

Tolle: (crying) but I love Mirillia…

Mika: Sucks for you. This is about the real couples. Sorry folks whom like Tolle. I think he was a great guy for wanting to fight but he had to die, it was just fate man.

Tolle: (looks up) I die! What the hell!

Mika: Never mind… let's continue…

Chapter Eight

You and Me…

Cab 1: Athrun and Cagalli…

They had gotten back in the cab they had been in when they realized they were alone now. Sure it wasn't as big of a deal about them being engaged but the whole thing with the baby really did make them think.

"Athrun? Are you sure you want to marry me?" Cagalli asked, staring forward. The driver let out a long sigh.

"God, you Americans really need to learn something about love! If a man love you. He tell you. And then he ask you marry him! Then he sure! Americans!" he yelled as the cab started to roll forward and finally off the road toward the hospital after the ambulance.

"Yeah… what he said…" Athrun said, laughing. The two kissed passionately as the cab rolled in front of the hospital.

(I know that the original birth places of these guys are like earth and stuff but just pretend their Americans okay?)

Cab 2: Kira and Lacus…

Kira twitched as Lacus hummed the lyrics of her sudden "hit", _Alone in a Cab_. She hummed the details as she saw an ambulance leave the road and soon the cab was moving again.

"Kira? Do you think that we're ever going to get married?" she asked suddenly.

Kira went bright red but it was hidden by the evening light.

"Uh… what do you mean Lacus? You mean…"

"I mean, you getting married. Athrun and Cagalli are going to get married and so are Fllay and Sai. I just… feel left out… you know?" she asked, looking at her as the cab pulled of the ramp toward the hospital. Suddenly, without thinking, Kira leaned toward her and kissed Lacus on the lips, taking in her perfume and lip gloss. She didn't know what happened, but she was so caught up in the moment that she kissed him back.

(YAY! I love Kira with Lacus, It's just right.)

Cab 3: Dearka, Mirillia AND…. Grrr… Tolle.

Tolle didn't know what was going on when he jumped in the cab as the traffic started to move and he forced Mirillia closer to Dearka.

"Hey, where is Yzak?" he asked, looking at everyone. Even the driver was disappointed by the sudden interruption.

"He left a while ago, you annoying man…" the driver said, making Dearka and Mirillia blush a little.

"What are you talking about?" Tolle asked, looking from the driver to Mirillia and then glared at Dearka.

"What the hell was going on in here when I came?" Tolle demanded. Dearka was about to say something when the cab stopped in front of the hospital.

"That'll be thirty miss," said the driver, holding out his hand.

"He's paying for it," Mir said in a huff. She pushed Dearka out of the car as they started for the hospital entrance, seeing Kira and Lacus standing in the front, kissing!

"What? Wait! Mirillia!" Tolle said, getting out of the cab.

"Hey! My money!" the driver yelled. He ended up having to get out of the cab by this point.

"Tolle, just go away!" Mirillia yelled, the night air crisp and fresh from the recent rain. Dearka was standing behind her, bewildered. The cab driver, Henry, walked up.

"You better pay up buddy! Or I'm calling to cops!" he yelled at Tolle. Tolle just stared at Mirillia.

"What are you talking about?" Tolle asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"You are such an idiot. I want to be alone with Dearka? Do you get that? I'm in love with him!" Mirillia said, a little too loud. Dearka froze, along with Tolle. By this time, Athrun and Cagalli, coming from the entrance approached the group, Kira and Lacus already half way to the others.

"W-What…?" Tolle couldn't speak.

"I said, I. Love. Him!" she said, jabbing a finger at Dearka, whom nearly was hit.

"Y-You can't be serious…." Tolle said, in complete shock.

"Great, now that we're all satisfied I need to be paid!" Henry said angrily.

"Here. You said thirty right? Keep the change," Dearka said, hurrying away from Mirillia and Tolle to the driver.

"You know what? On second thought, use that to drive this guy home. He needs some sleep. Come on Tolle," Dearka said, grabbing the shocked Tolle and helped him the cab.

Soon the cab took off with Dearka waving goodbye. That wasn't what he expected.

"Dearka…" Mirillia said, looking at him. Lacus gripped Kira's hand and Cagalli moved closer to Athrun.

"Yeah?" Dearka asked, looking at her, blushing a little.

"I meant what I said. I can't believe it took me ten years to see it, but I really do love you," she said, redder then a beet. She was ready for rejection when Dearka smiled.

"I never said you weren't telling the truth… Actually I was thinking… the same thing…" he said slowly, his smile growing a little.

The next thing that group knew, Mirillia was kissing Dearka and the three couples meeting Sai and Fllay at the hospital entrance. Inside they found out that the little La Flaga family added a new baby, a little Mimiko.

Everyone took turns holding her as the night grew to morning, Mwu and his wife getting ready to sleep at the hospital for the night.

With that the three couples got in a cab, and there was a silent trip back to the hotel but all that needed to be said was already said.

The weekend didn't seem to end as the group went their separate ways, some of them getting details of their jobs changed so they could move in together…

**A/N: I know… you want to know what's going to happen, Athrun and Cagalli getting married and all that, well it's coming. Sadly, my next chapter is my last one… please forgive me. I wish to move to other things to write, so I say this is the second the last chapter for this piece, thank you for reading and reviewing…**

**Mika out…**


	9. Chapter Nine: 1985

A Funny Reunion

Summary: It's been ten years sense the teens of Gundam Seed High have graduated and now the head of a major company is throwing a large party. What will happen when the now adults meet each other again?

Pairings: not telling!

Disclaimer: This is my last one for this piece, I still don't own it, even after nine chapters.

**A/N: thank you everyone. This is sadly, my final chapter. I have tried so many attempts to make a fic and this is the first one that was good and went on this long. I hope you enjoy it and I'll be writing many other things in the future. Thank you.**

Chapter Nine

1985

The year was 2005. Pretty sweet year. The ROTC class of 1985 came together one last time. It had been twenty years sense graduation in high school. Each of the many teens entering their lives as adults. Going to college, getting married, and settling down. The crowd was quiet when the Captain Murrue La Flaga walked on the stage and looked at the group of fifty-nine. This was something she couldn't help but feel proud about.

"My students. You have all grown up, and come before me today on your twentieth school reunion. I want you all to know that it was very hard to be able to send out the invitations because I knew that it would be hard to see you all again, grown up. I still see you as my babies and my teenage kids whom needed to be taught the proper ways of combat. I really thank you all for coming and I hope you are able see old friends again and I'd like to also introduce my daughter, Mimiko, she's ten in a few days, and she would like to award a few things to some old soldiers tonight."

There was applause as a tiny little girl with long blond hair, her mother's eyes and her father's beautiful face walked up dressed in all white.

"Thank you Mommy… I am Mimiko La Flaga and tonight I award Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala for the greatest achievers of the Navy name when they went to war last year for a year." She smiled as a tall Athrun left his wife and baby's side, Kira kissed his own wife and walked on the stage. Two awards were given and the two old friends shook hands.

"The next is to Mirillia Elthman, for her excellent battle tactics that would lead us find a few flaws in our computers, and to Sai Argyle for his theory on computer evolution and winning the Computer Science Award three years in a row," she announced. Sai kissed his wife on the cheek and hurried up to the stage to meet his old friend.

Mirillia hugged Sai and they got their awards.

"And to Fllay Argyle for her stunning display of bravery when her ship was under fire this past December."

There was a loud roar from the crowd as the pregnant woman walked up and said thank you.

"And finally our last two awards to two brave soldiers in the battlefield, Dearka Elthman and Yzak (What's his last name?)" she said, and there was more applause. Finally the group was able to talk and dance as the night continued on.

"So… do you know why Tolle isn't here?" Athrun asked, holding Cagalli's hand.

"No… I think his wife got a letter about his death in battle. She is going to receive a funeral next week. I didn't know about it…"

The group was silent.

"It's hard to hear. But a good thing is that you're going to have a baby Fllay?" Lacus asked, holding Kira's hand in her own.

"Yes! I am so happy." Fllay said, holding her large stomach.

"That's great to hear. What about you Mirillia? Are you going to have a baby anytime soon?" Cagalli asked Mirillia.

"Well… we have one at home, too young to go to parties, but I think we'll have another soon, right sweetie?" Mir asked, of course her husband wasn't listening but talking to Yzak.

"That was too cool! I swore that was the large plane I'd seen in forever."

"Dearka!" Mir said, nudging him.

"Yeah, yeah, something about a baby. I don't know," he said back teasingly. Mir only shook her head as the night went on. It was their final meeting. They'd go back to their lives, their children and jobs. It was nice while it lasted.

That's what happens when you go to an unexpected party one night…

**A/N: Thank you, I'll keep this brief, I am sad this ended but it's time to go. I'll keep writing so have a good night.**

**  
Mika out for now…**


End file.
